


Happy Birthday Karaoke

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Lee gets a birthday messgage from London</p>
<p>CSI and Primeval aren't mine, I wish they were - I really want a smart Dinosaur for a pet. ;)  And I always thought these two would make a fun crossover.  This is just a hint at it for now, though.</p>
<p>The song is "Everything I Own" by Bread.   Yes, it's an oldie, but such a great song.  Here's a youtube link<br/>http://youtu.be/sLBx-DslaUI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Karaoke

“Package for you, Emy.” Judy said and set it on the table. Emma Lee looked up from where she was working and smiled.

“Thanks, Judy.” she said and pulled off her gloves. She got up and went over and picked it up, turning it over to look at it. She noticed the post mark and immediately grinned and jumped a little.

She ran down the hall and past David’s lab, making him look up concerned. “Evidence?” he said to himself and watched her go into Archie’s lab. She came back out a moment later with him and he pointed to one of the smaller video rooms a couple doors down. She gave him a quick hug and disappeared inside it, partially shutting the door behind her. Archie gave a little laugh and then went back into his office.

David thought for a moment and then his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled off his gloves and followed her.

He went over and leaned against the door frame, having just enough of a view to see the screen and the back of her head.

She reopened the package and pulled out a flash drive, plugging it in and opening it up on the larger monitor. She sat back a little and waited for the file to open. A quicktime movie popped up and he heard her give a little squeal as she clicked on it. 

A song started to play, one he recognized, but couldn’t place it right away. The video itself was just showing random shots of places. A street with an outdoor cafe, a park, a museum with a sign that said “Dinosaurs in 3D!” - she laughed out loud at that one. Next was a bare stage at the end of a bar with a sign that said, “Karaoke Thursday Nights”.

Next was a picture of what was someone’s office and she laughed again saying, “How did you...”

But then the face of a man appeared on screen. He had fedora on and a t-shirt with a vest over it, a scarf wrapped around his neck. He gave the camera a 1940’s leading man look and started to sing.

“You sheltered me from harm, kept me warm, kept me warm. You gave my life to me. Set me free, set me free.”

Then a girl with short blond, spiky hair stepped in next to him, trying not to laugh and started to sing with him.

“The finest years I’ve ever knew, were all the years I had with you. I would give everything I own, give up my life, my heart, my home. I would give everything I own, just to have you back again.” 

David watched, confused and amused. The singing wasn’t that great, typical karaoke. But it was obviously heartfelt. Emy laughed a little and shook her head as she watched.

The camera panned back and suddenly a man dropped from what must have been the ceiling and landed on the desk. The sudden movement did not fit the song. Emy jumped and laughed at the screen as he started singing. "Oh Danny..." he heard her say with a kind of sigh.

“You taught me how to love, what it’s of, what it’s of. You never said too much but still you showed the way and I knew, from watching you. Nobody else could ever know that part of me that can’t let go.” 

The other two came back in and the guy jumped off the desk and put his arms around them as they all sang the chorus together.

The scene changed to another room, one with a wall of guns in the back and a black clad soldier holding a very large gun.

“Is there someone you know? You’re loving them so, but taking them all for granted.” he sang.

The camera panned to another man, who was looking extremely uncomfortable, and a woman with long hair, who was looking a bit confused.

“You may lose them one day, someone takes them away and they don’t hear the words you long to say.” they sang, or tried to. It was like they’d never sang karaoke before.

The picture changed again to a living room with a the whole group sitting on a couch and a some on the back. 

“And I would give anything I own, Will give up my life, my heart, my home. I would give everything I own, just to have you, back again. Just to touch you once again.”

The song ended and a couple of them held up Union Jacks in the back round as a very well dressed man walked in front of them and straightened his tie. It was obvious from the look on his face that he wasn’t amused as he cleared his throat. He gave a little nod/bow towards the camera.    
“Happy Birthday, Emma Lee.” he said and then his face softened for a moment, “We miss you.”

Then he walked out of the camera’s view and the people on the couch started laughing. 

“Well done, Lester!” the blonde girl yelled. “Yeah, very James Bond of ya, mate!” one of the men yelled and the man in the hat started laughing so hard he fell off the back of the couch. This brought on more laughter and he heard Emma laugh again.

The black clad soldier’s face appeared in the picture again and he smiled.

“Happy birthday, Pixie. I’m keeping your gun warm just in case you want to visit.” he said and winked. The camera then turned around to show the film maker to be a girl with a bright smile and red hair. She blew a kiss and then the screen went black.

David smiled and was about to go back to his lab when he heard Emy make a sound and it wasn’t a laugh. He leaned in closer and listened. She was crying.

David looked around...for Greg, Nick, anyone but himself and it was like the entire lab had taken a coffee break and no one told him. He sighed and went and grabbed the box of kleenex from the break room and went back and quietly opened the door and came in. He knelt down next to her and held out the box.

Emma Lee looked over at him surprised and then took the box and wiped her face, still sniffling. David searched for something to say and finally said, “So...it’s your birthday?” Then wanted to hit himself for saying something so stupid.

She looked at him and half laughed and then started crying again. The next thing he knew she’d put her arms around him and was sobbing into his shoulder and he was holding her in his lap on the floor. Instinctively he started rubbing her back and saying, “Shhh....it’ll be okay. What can I do?”

“Take me to London.” she sniffled and he hugged her a little tighter, then said, “Do you have the weekend off?” Which made her start to laugh.

She sat back and wiped her face, blew her nose and then took a couple deep breaths. He took a kleenex and gently wiped under her eyes, taking away what he could of her ruined make-up. 

“Thanks.” she said and half smiled. “Friends of yours?” he asked and nodded to the monitor. She nodded and said, “The best. I worked with them in London. So did my brother.” The realization of it all finally hit him and he found himself pulling her back into his arms and just holding her.

“And you miss them.” he said. He felt her nod, but then she just kind of snuggled in and rested her head on his shoulder. “We went through a lot together, the job wasn’t the safest, or easiest...I think you know what I mean.” she said and he nodded. 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes and then she sat up again. “I messed up your shirt.” she said and he shrugged. “Just a shirt.” he said and smiled. “Thanks.” she said and then noticed where she was. “oh...crap, sorry!” she said and scrambled to get up.

“It’s fine.” he said and got up right after her. She turned and they ran right into each other, grabbing each other’s arms so they wouldn’t fall back.

“We really have to stop doing this.” he said, referring to when they’d met, and she laughed again. She looked back to the monitor and said, “Did you want to see it?” 

“Sure.” he said and sat down, then pulled her back into his lap in the chair, “Just in case...the floor here..ugh.” She smiled and hit play and they watched it again.

“We used to go down to this little pub for karaoke on Thursdays. Not something they usually did, but I got them into it. We always sang this song together. Where we worked, we just never knew...it kind of became our way of saying we’d never forget those we lost and that we hoped we wouldn’t lose anymore.” she said and leaned her head back on his shoulder again.

David frowned and asked, “Emy, what exactly did you do there? With the exception of the guy in uniform, it doesn’t look like that kind of group.”

“They weren’t...it was a matter of situation. Wrong place, right time...right place wrong time....wibbly wobbly timey whimey...who knows, it just happened.” she said and sighed, “When my Dad passed away, I went to London for the funeral and reading of the will. I didn’t even know I had a brother until then. And he didn’t know about me, either. But it didn’t matter. I moved in with him by the end of the week and next thing I know I was working with him there and wound up in this group of amazing people.”

David nodded, understanding that all too well. “But what did you do?” he asked again and she stayed quiet.

“I can’t tell you. Home Office stuff.” she finally said. He laughed and then she sat up and looked at him. “You’re serious.” he said. “Sorry, I wish I could...it would be nice to have someone to talk to here. But I can’t.” she said.

The video ended and she took the flash drive back and held onto it. 

“Hey, it’s not London, but there is a bar in the Rivera that considers itself a British Pub. How about we get everyone together after shift and go there. You tell us everything they’ve done wrong.” he said and she laughed.

“I’m not from London, David...I’m from New Orleans. I just lived there for a few years.” she said and he shrugged. “Close enough. If it’s boring we’ll go to the one that says it’s like the French Quarter and you can pick apart that one instead.” he said and grinned.

“What’s going on in here?” came a voice and they turned to see Nick and Greg standing in the door with raised eyebrows and smart ass grins.

David and Emma Lee looked at each other and quickly stood up. “Make yourselves useful for a change, tell everyone we’re going out after shift.” David said and brushed past them.

“Tell Archie he needs more chairs in there.” Emy said and tried to brush past as well, but they closed in and blocked her.

“Have you been crying?” Nick asked and then looked back to where David had gone with frown. 

“Yes, but it’s done now.” she said and gave him a look to leave it alone. He held his hands up and backed away, smiling again.    
“Got it, I’ll go spread the word about the get together.” he said and walked away.

Greg followed Emy as she walked back to her lab. “So what was that?” he asked and winked at her. “Nothing, G-Man.” she said and went into her office.

He looked back and then went in and shut the door, going around to sit on the edge of her desk. “So, that was nice and cozy.” he said and grinned at her. “Greg, please...I got a vid from my London crew and it kind of hit me and David was just all of the sudden there with box of tissues.” she said and looked up at him, “What’s matter? Afraid of someone taking your place?” She grinned back and raised a brow at him.

“No, not at all. In fact, I think you need more people ‘taking my place’. Maybe even someone who could do a bit more, if you know what I mean.” he said and grinned right back.

She just laughed and pulled a file over and opened it. “Sweetie, as long as there are batteries in the world, I’ll be just fine, thanks.” she said and he laughed.

“I’m just saying, you two seem to be getting pretty friendly. Everyone needs friends.” he said. “And I have awesome ones, thank you for being one of them.” she said and genuinely smiled at him.

“Emy, would it be that bad?” he asked, looking at her thoughtfully. She stopped what she was doing and paused before looking at him.

“Taking that chance and having it blow up in my face? Yeah, it would.” she said and looked at the clock, “Go on now. We’re done in a hour, hopefully and apparently we’re going out for my birthday.”

“You haven’t celebrated your birthday in years.” he said and smiled. She didn’t look up, but he could see her smile and her ears go a little pink.

“Someone else’s idea.” she said and shrugged.


End file.
